The Lotus Flower Still Blooms
by Forgotten Love
Summary: Jade still thinks about Shu Len. She realizes her love for Shu Len. Nightmeares from Jade's past lead her to believe in the idea of shojo-ai. Does Shu Len feel the same way? Will the tragic events reoccur? Shojo-Ai. Rape scene. Not for kiddies.
1. The Letter

**The Lotus Flower Still Blooms  
  
By: Forgotten Love  
  
Dedicated To: VampireNaomi, Yu Mutou, and PrincessYaoi  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN "JACKIE CHAN ADVENTURES", AND I DO NOT OWN THE SONG, "TOURNIQUET", EVANESCENCE DOES**  
  
Forgotten Love: Hello! Here I am with my Yuri fic! Inspired by the three amazing writers listed above! This is going to be a Jade/Xu Lin fic. Kind of a songfic also!! - I will have many songs by Evanescence, because that is one of the best bands ever!!! I don't remember where the Lotus Temple was, but that doesn't matter, because I don't really reference it much! - If you don't know what Yuri is, it is girl/girl. - Ok... here we go!!!!!

* * *

_/I tried to kill the pain, But only brought more! So much more. I lay dying, And I'm poring, crimson regret, And betrayal./_  
  
Jade was sitting in her bed, in her room. She is now sixteen, and has still not forgotten the incident at the Lotus Temple with Xu Lin. She had since then become absorbed in pain, and would now be considered "goth". She was wearing a black tank, with frayed cuts in it, being held by safety pins. She had on thick, black eyeliner, with the same color eye shadow. She had black lipstick, and her hair was the same color black, with many dark purple highlites. It was cut to her shoulders, and she was wearing black pants, that looked similar to her tank.  
  
She was doing her homework with a quill pen, and heard her uncle call her.  
  
"Jade! Lunch time! Mung bean sandwiches! Hurry! Ai Yah! Watch tea Torhu!"  
  
Jade rolled her eyes, and slammed down her quill. She hated school, she loathed it with a passion. Her favorite class was Japanese. She got fairly good, but was still just a beginner.  
  
"Konnichiwa Uncle-chan!" Jade said laughing down the stairs.  
  
"Sensei is not a female Jade!" Torhu said, dropping the kettle of hot water, spilling it on Uncle's crotch.  
  
"AI YAH!!!! UNCLE NOT NEED THIS AT MORNING!!!!"  
  
Torhu bowed, and said, "Gomen nasai Sensei."  
  
"Ai Yah! You better be sorry!!!" Jade rolled her eyes and went to the fridge. She pulled out some leftover miso soup, and popped it into the microwave.  
  
"Hold it young lady!" Jackie said, walking into the room. "Uncle made the trouble of making Mung bean sandwiches, and you are going to eat that!"  
  
"Mung bean? I'll pass. Besides, I am going out with my friends tonight."  
  
"Oh no!!! There is great evil!! EVIL!!!!!" Uncle said insanely. Ever since the incidents with the Oni masks, talimans, and demons... around then is where Jade met Xu Lin. She still remembers her in her sleep.  
  
"Evil, what. The mung bean farmers made a strike?" Jade said harshly.  
  
"AI YAH! TOHRU! PREPARE CHI SPELL!!" Tohru sighed, and went to the library. Still Uncle wished Torhu called him "sensei".  
  
The microwave beeped, saying the miso soup was ready.  
  
_/I'm dying, Praying, Bleeding, I'm screaming. Am I too lost to be saved Am I too lost?/_  
  
"Mmm." Jade said, thinking to herself this was much better than mung bean sandwiches.  
  
"Oh! Jade! I almost forgot! You got a letter from Xu Lin!" Jade's heart missed a beat, she dropped her spoon. She felt like she couldn't breathe! Ever since what had happened... she stopped having feelings for men.  
  
She managed to stutter, "C-C-C-Can I read it?"  
  
Jackie nodded, and gave the note to Jade.

* * *

The note said:  
  
_ Dear Jade,  
  
Hello! It's me! Xu Lin! I am coming over to San Francisco for my school's break! Maybe we can see each other! I still can't thank you enough for saving me from that temple! I hope we can get together again, and be best friends!  
  
With love,  
Xu Lin  
_  
Love. Hmph. Jade thought that she knew what love was, but everything changed that night...  
  
_/My God! My Tourniquet, Return to me salvation. My God! My Tourniquet, Return to me salvation./_  
  
'If only' thought Jade. 'If only she knew my feelings for her... maybe... just maybe...'

* * *

Jade finished her Literature homework, and went to the teen club, "Oxi" (A/N- I don't know if this is a real club or not!!! -), and saw two of her friends there.  
  
"Amy! Spike! Jon! Leesa!" Jade yelled to her friends, waving her arms.  
  
All of them were goth, especially Amy. Leesa and Jon were dating, and Amy and Jade were best friends. Spike was an old friend of Jon's.  
  
"Wanna drink?? They have virgin martinis!" Amy said.  
  
"Yeah! Come on guys!" Leesa said, grabbing onto Jon's arm and pulling him to the bar.  
  
Each of them got a virgin drink, and the DJ started to freestyle. All of them got off the barstools, and started to dance.  
  
_/Do you remember me Lost for so long. Will you be on the other side Or will you forget me/_  
  
Spike gave Jade many weird glances, almost like he was a stalker. Jade to Amy aside.  
  
"What is with that ass?" Jade said, looking at Amy.  
  
"I don't know. Mom hits him too hard probably." Amy replied. Both laughed.  
  
"So... how does Jon know him?"  
  
"No clue. Spike seems like one of those loners. Probably met at a teen club. I doubt Jon really knows him. Spike gives me the creeps. I'd watch yourself with him!"  
  
"Yeah, I'll try!" Jade replied.

* * *

A few hours later, everyone left. Jade walked into "Uncle's Rare Finds", and saw Uncle and Torhu fast asleep.  
  
"What's with Burt and Ernie?" Jade asked.  
  
"Oh, they are just tired." Jackie said. "Oh! Aren't you going to reply to Xu Lin?!?!  
  
"Right!" Jade ran up the stairs, and pulled out a quill and parchment.  
  
_/I'm dying, Praying, Bleeding, Screaming  
  
Am I too lost to be saved, Am I too lost?  
  
My God! My Tourniquet, Return to me salvation. My God! My Tourniquet, Return to me salvation.  
  
Return to me salvation I want to die!/_  
  
"Xu Lin. Where are you now?" Jade said as she was scribbling the letter. She hoped soon that she would come. Jade started to have feelings for her, many feelings. She knew that she loved Xu, but did Xu love her back? Would Jade have to be alone her life?  
  
By the time Jade finished her letter, it was time to go to bed. It didn't help with Jackie annoying her to do so.  
  
The letter said:  
  
_Dear Xu Lin,  
  
Hey! It was great getting your letter! How are you? When are you coming over?? Yeah! That all sounded great! So, well, I hope that you have a great trip here...  
  
Love,  
Jade  
_  
_/My God! My Tourniquet, Return to me salvation. My God! My Tourniquet, Return to me salvation./_  
  
As Jade was getting ready for bed, she looked into the mirror. The scars were still on her body. As she stood naked in front of the mirror, she started to cry. She turned her head away, and got in her pajamas. The bottoms said, 'I have issues' all over them, and the top said, 'Do I look like I want to talk to you??' on it in big writing.  
  
She pulled down the sheets, and lied down. Instantly she had a dream...  
  
_/My wounds cry for the grave. My soul cries, for deliverance. Will I be, denied Christ! Tourniquet! My Suicide./_

* * *

_Dream  
  
It was on the beaches of Hawaii, and the sun was about to set. Alone on the beach were Jade and Xu Lin. Jade was wearing what she wore this morning, and Xu Lin wore a floral bikini with a sarong on. The were a few feet away.  
  
Jade started to open her mouth, and Xu Lin put her finger over her lips, and combed her hair with her other hand.  
  
"Don't speak Jade." Xu Lin said.  
  
She took her hands off of Jade, and kissed her on the lips. At first, Jade didn't react to it, but eventually kissed back. When they released, Xu smiled.  
  
"That was nice." Xu said. Jade nodded in agreement.  
  
Jade caressed Xu's face, then slowly went down Xu's neck. Xu lifted her chin, slightly opened her mouth, and closed her eyes. She grabbed Jade's hand, and placed it in between her bosom. Jade took her other hand, and combed Xu's hair around her ear, and they shared a passionate kiss..._

* * *

End of Chapter One.  
  
Forgotten Love: Hi!! - A little too lemony?? Hee! Now, this fic is not for perverts!!! It, like my other fics, and ones to come are expressions of love between two characters, no matter what types of pairings they are. I would like to thank VampireNaomi for the idea of Xu Lin/Jade! Thanks! Well, I don't know if I am going to get many reviews, but we'll see! Oh! Those scars and memories Jade had, - They'll be explained in the next chapter!!!! Please review! No flames though! I will take suggestions! Thanks! See you soon! 


	2. The Haunting Past

**The Lotus Flower Still Blooms  
  
Chapter 2: A Haunting Past  
  
Written by: Andrew Lund (AKA: Neko-san, VampireLord, and Forgotten Love)**  
  
**Neko-san:** Hey! I am soo happy! Three reviews! More than what I expected! Most people do not enjoy Yuri fics. But yay! Yeah, updates are going to be really slow, due to the fact of having "Love's No Fool" and working on my Yaoi fic for a friend, a Ceres fic, InuYasha fic, JCA InuYasha crossover fic, plus finishing my old ones, not to mention the translating I have to finish! I am so swamped... Anyways...  
  
**Princess Yaoi-** Glad you like! Hee. The dream was fun to write. Well, I will tell you a little secret! Hee! When Shu Len returns, she will save Jade's life. Talk about romance huh! Well, I can't wait to read more of your stories also!!! Please update! We need more Yuri writers on JCA!!! Thanks for the reviews.  
  
**Yu Mutou-** Yah, I know Yuri isn't your thing. Don't read it if you don't want to! Thank you about the really well written part! Yay! My grammar is improving! Thank you for the correction of Shu Len!  
  
**VampireNaomi-** Yay! I was afraid you didn't want to read this fic at first! XD Silly me. Yeah, Jade is goth for a reason. I shall explain that in this or other chapters to come! Glad you like this couple! I figured they needed to be older for this to work. Well, I don't know how often I can update!! But I'll try hard. Keep reviewing!  
  
**_DISCLAIMER- OTHER THAN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, I OWN NOTHING. I ALSO DO NOT OWN EVANESCENCE, OR THEIR SONGS._**  
  
OK, here is chappie two!!!

* * *

Jade abruptly sat up in her bed. She was sweating very hard. She cursed, wishing she was still in her dream with Shu Len. She tried to get back into that dream... that wonderful dream. No luck! Again she cursed. Why couldn't anything go right for her? Forst of all, her old Uncle was obsessed with more evil magic. Second, Jackie still treated her like a child, and Shu Len would come soon, and she would most likely ruin it. But the memories would not fade away from Jade. That fateful night. That horrid night, the night Jade gave up all men...

* * *

_/Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
  
I know you're still there/_  
  
She took a shower, and put on all her black makeup. Today, she wore large long goth boots, a black ripped skirt with suspenders, and a black tube top with a tie of skull and crossbones. As she walked down the stairs, Jackie heard the THUD THUD THUD of the boots. Jackie sighed. He remembered when his niece was innocent, wearing white, and that orange sweatshirt! She changed, since... since that damned pedophile...  
  
_/Watching me, Wanting me I can fell you pull me down Fearing you Loving you I won't let you pull me down/_

* * *

"Morning Jackie" Jad said with no enthusiasm whatsoever.  
  
Even though she was out of school for the summer, Jade hated mornings. If she had a pistol with her, she would shoot the chirping mourning doves. Then they would have something to mourn about. She pulled some rice from the fridge, and heated it in the microwave.  
  
"Rice?? For breakfast??" Jackie asked.  
  
"You eat what you like, I eat what I like." Jade replied harshly.  
  
"You no talk like that to Jackie! Ai Yah! Didn't we teach you better?" Uncle said walking in.  
  
"YOU NEVER TAUGHT ME NOT TO FOLLOW MY INTUITION!!! YOU TOLD ME TO GO OUT THAT NIGHT WHEN I KNEW NOT TO!!" Jade said, crying.  
  
"I-I-I-I-I-I" Jackie was speechless.  
  
Uncle sat down, and had a sad look on his face, Jackie as well.  
  
"IS THAT ALL YOU CAN DO?!? GOD! I WAS RAPED! WHAT DO YOU DO TO HELP ME?!? JACKIE! YOU GO FROLIC WITH VIPER! AND YOU UNCLE!" She was now crying and pissed off. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?!!?! YOU KICKED ME OUT THAT NIGHT! DAMNIT! WHY!??!!?!?" She dropped to her knees, and cried even more. Barely able to speak from crying, she said, "All I wanted, was to be happy. Why did this happen to me?"  
  
/Hunting you I can smell you- alive  
  
Your heart pounding in my head  
  
Watching me  
  
Wanting me  
  
I can feel you pull me down  
  
Saving me  
  
Raping me  
  
Watching me  
  
I won't let you pull me down!/

* * *

**_Flashback  
_**  
_"Jade! Leave house! We need quiet!" Uncle said to Jade.  
  
"But there is a storm outside! I don't want to!" Jade replied.  
  
"Jade leave... Viper and I... uh..." Jackie said.  
  
"Fine. Fine. Anything that happens to me is your responsibility though." Jade said, walking out the door.  
  
Jade started to walk out in the rain. Her white blouse was getting spattered with water droplets. She put on her cardigan, and started to walk where Section 13 used to be, in the alley. Since then it moved. When she was walking down the alley, she saw a dark shadowy figure.  
  
"Uh oh." Jade said under her breath.  
  
"Wait!" The voice said weakly. "Can you help me?"  
  
"W-W-W-What do you need? Do you need a doctor?!" Jade said worried.  
  
"Yes! Please, my legs hurt." The figure responded.  
  
Jade sprinted over to the figure, and saw a man, about 23, with black hair, shoulder length. He had red eyes. Colored contacts.  
  
"Where does it hurt again?" Jade asked gently.  
  
"Here!" The man said, but his voice not weak anymore.  
  
It was deep, and with a hint of menace in it. He pushed Jade to the ground, and ripped off Jade's blouse and bra. Jade screamed, but he covered her mouth with a towel he brought. She tried to fight him, but he was too strong. She managed to kick him in the crotch, but he pulled out a knife.  
  
"I'd hate to use this on such a pretty girl..." He said. "But... if I must!"  
  
He slashed the blade, cutting a lateral across Jade's abdomen. Jade howled in pain, but the towel stuffed in her mouth softened the sound. Taking off his shirt, button by button, Jade tried to back away. He grabbed her foot, and took off her shoes and socks with a bit of a struggle.  
  
"QUIT RESISTING!" He yelled.  
  
Again, he slashed Jade, this time by the zipper on her pants. Jade howled in pain and started to cry. Again and again she tried to punch and kick him, but he was too strong, and she became weak.  
  
"Take off your pants" The man said.  
  
Jade shook her head scared.  
  
"Take them off, or I will take them off myself."  
  
Jade scooted a little ways away, but felt the blade below her waistline... She screamed again, and felt the man come on top of her. He punched her many times, causing bruises all over her body. He ripped off her pants and underwear. He shoved her to the ground, and pulled off his pants as well. Jade screamed and screamed again, but the damn towel wouldn't let her be heard!  
  
After a half hour of the man having his way with Jade, the sirens of the police were heard. The man stood up in a panic, and grabbed his clothes, leaving the knife. He managed to run away for now. Jade sat up, crying, bloody, and bruised. She curled into a ball, covering her body.  
  
"JADE!! JADE!!!" Jackie yelled, running down the alley. "Jade where... Oh my God!" Jackie yelled, seeing what happened.  
  
All that was heard was her fleeting tears.  
  
**In Court**_  
  
_"I call to the stand, Jade Chan" the attorney said.  
  
"This looks bad Ulishekion" (A/N I didn't want to pick a real name... I think you know why) The defense lawyer said to Jade's rapist.  
  
"What happened that night?" The attorney said to Jade.  
  
She wore a black robe, and underneath a black bikini. Cowering over, she clutched her arms.  
  
"P-P-Please don't make me." Jade said, and started to cry.  
  
In the courtroom, Torhu, Uncle, Jackie, and Viper were all crying as well, including the witnesses and jury members.  
  
"I-I-I-I-I..." Jade slowly unclenched her arms, and stood up slowly and solemnly. She pointed at Ulishekion, and screamed as she cried yelling, "THAT... THAT... CRETIN DID THIS TO ME!!!" She untied her robe, showing the scars and bruises.  
  
The jury members cried even harder. This was the most disturbing case they had ever seen. A 27 year old raping a 14 year old. Jade slowly closed her robe, lowering her head, and ran out of the courtroom crying. The judge didn't even stop her.  
  
"My client pleads guilty!" the defense lawyer said, standing up.  
  
"GUILTY?!?! NOW YOU PLEAD GUILTY!?!?!" The Judge yelled. "THIS MAN WILL RECEIVE THE DEATH PENALTY! JURY, DO YOU AGREE?" The judge said in rage looking at the jury.  
  
They all nodded in a way saying, "May this bastard rot in Hell".  
  
"I HEARBY DECLARE THAT THIS MAN FACES THE DEATH PENALTY IN THE STATE OF CALIFORNIA." The judge roared, and slammed his gavel down.  
_  
**_End of Flashback._**

* * *

"W-W-W-Why did you make me leave that night Jackie?!" Jade said half screaming half crying. Tears ran down her face, makeup was bleeding.  
  
Jackie and the others stood silent. A scream was heard from upstairs. It was Viper!  
  
"JACKIE THE BABY IS COMING!"

* * *

**End of Chapter Two  
  
Neko-san:** Well, I hope that all of you know that this was not a funny or romantic chapter. I know of people who have been raped or sexually abused, and this is more or less for them. I hope that none of you laughed etc. during the flashback. This chapter was also very short. I wonder why? Meh. Sorry about the length issue! Well, this explained why Jade gave up on men and for the fact of her being goth. The next chapter will explain what Viper said. See you soon! 


End file.
